


Hope for Tomorrow

by Deathhota



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Infected Piers, Jake muller Feels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piers Needs a Hug, Piers Nivans Feels, Piers Nivans Lives, Protective Chris, Protective Jake, Protective Piers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathhota/pseuds/Deathhota
Summary: The Neo-Umbrella have fished out the BSAA soldier, Piers Nivans. Trapped inside a tank for testing and experimentation. Only being to see slight shadows and movement, till one day a chance of freedom brakes him out.Now the soldier must help protect the hope for the world, and himself, from being taken back by the evil organization.Please read, kudos and comment. They help me live.
Relationships: Chris Redfield & Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine, Jake Muller & Original Character(s), Jake Muller/Piers Nivans, Leon S. Kennedy & Claire Redfield, Piers Nivans & Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans & Original Character(s), Sherry Birkin & Jake Muller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Escape

Four months after China. A man with a mutated right arm floats inside a tank of green liquid. He can hear the small sounds, someone talking and machines. Through one half open eye he can see blurry shadows. Tell one day a shadow gets close enough for him to see a face. Then there is the sound of something heave moving and a light flashed outside the tank, the green liquid began to drain and soon the man had fallen to the bottom. There was a sound a horn then the tank open, making the man fall to the floor with a groan.

So someone was next to him and covered him with a blanket. “Can you stand?!” The voice was soft and young.

“W-Where am I?” The man asked opening his eyes and seeing a boy no older than seven or eight. With blond hair and deep blue eyes. He had a white long sleeve shirt and white pants. “Who are you?”

“There is no time to talk! We need to go!” The boy said, trying to lift the man. “Now, can you stand?!”

The man pushed off the floor and got to his feet. Looking around he saw he was in a lab, the light were off and the air was stale. He had only a pair of black tight boxer shorts and the thin blanket on to keep form the cold. His right are gave off a spark of electricity when he saw the symbol on the wall. “Umbrella!”

“We have no time! We need to go before they come back!” The boy grabbed the man’s left hand and pulled him to the door.

The man didn’t know what was going on, all he knew was he should leave before whoever runs this place came back. He moved to the door, the light of the hall was blinding. No one was coming so he took a step into the hall. “Which way?” He asked.

“We need to go left, then a right at the second hallway.” The boy said, moving passed the man and going to the left. “Come quickly and try not to make to mush noise.” The boy whispered.

“Hey! Wait!” The man whisper yelled, as he followed the kid. “What’s your name?”

“We can make introductions later.” The boy stopped next to a hallway turn. He peaked around the corner and made a hand sign to move forward. “I’ll answer all your questions later.”

“Fine!” The man huffed annoyed. “My names is Piers Nivans.”

“I know.” The boy said, as he looked down the second turn. He held two fingers and pointed down the down the hall. “We need to get past them.” Piers looked around the corner and saw two J’avo in front of a large door. “I’ll lure them over for you can take them.” The boy walked over to the guards. Piers tried to reach and grabbed the kid. The boy pulled away from the man and walked down the hall. The J’avo looked at the kid coming to them. “J’avo! I need a hand over here.” The boy commanded. Piers was shocked when the two infected walked and followed the boy’s order.

When the three were close enough, Piers jumped them. He stabbed one in the head, making it brake apart. The second was easy to pin against the wall and brake its neck. When he turn to the boy, the kid didn’t seem the least bit scared or shocked. He just stood there watching, as if he was studying the scene. “Hey, kid.” The soldier said, pulling the kid out of his thoughts.

The boy shook his head. “We must go.” He said, picking up a key card from one of the body, as well as a knife. “The exit is right here.” The boy informed the soldier. He swiped the card and the door slowly began to rise.

“Well, well, well. What is going on here?” Someone asked. Both of the escapes turned around to see who it was. A woman in a lab coat stood with a dozen J’avo. “I didn’t think you would something so brash.” The boy stared down the woman, a slight bit of fear in his eyes. “Now be a good little boy and go back to your room.”

The boy stayed frozen in his spot. Piers stepped in front of the boy and pushed him back to the open door. “I don’t think he wants to go with you.”

“Sergeant Piers Nivans.” The woman grinned. “I must say, you handled yourself quite well. For someone who was asleep for four months. But let’s see how you handle more than two.” The woman stepped back as the J’avo moved in.

“Kid. Get moving.” Piers said, giving the kid a little shove back. “I’ll be right behind you.” The boy stated frozen for a moment, before he began to move then run into the deep forest. Piers turned back to the group and ready his arm and chuckled. “Who’s first?”

The first two were easy two quick blast from his arm and they fell to dust. The next one was he impaled and pushed forward into the next one. One grabbed him from behind and began to restrain. Two more joined in and grabbed his arms, as more began to hold his legs.

“Look what you’ve done. You let my little experiment escape.” The women said, walking to stand it front of him.

“Experiment?!” The Sergeant asked, struggling to get free.

“That boy has a very unique bloodline.” She grinned. “It’s because of him, you are able to move without pain, or lose yourself to the C-virus.” She sighed. “But as you can see he needs to be disciplined for his disobedie-” Suddenly a force threw everyone to the back.

Piers pushed himself off the floor and looked at the group. Turning to the door he saw the boy standing taking deep breath. “Hurry up!” The kid yelled. Piers didn’t waste any time moving to the door.

“Damn brat!” The woman said, standing up. “J’avo! Capture them!” The infected rushed the two escapes.

The kid raised his hands into the air and clinched his fingers. Soon the ceiling was cracking and falling apart. Then with one large pull down, the boy collapsed it on the J’avo and stopped the rest from being able to follow them. The kid fell to his knees and tried to get air in his lungs.

“Kid! You okay?” Piers asked, kneeling down to check the kid.

The blue eyes turned to the soldier, blood was leaking from his noise. “I’m okay.” He said, trying and failed to stand up.

The soldier pulled the kid to his feet, then wrapped his good arm around the small body and lifted him up. “I got you.” He said, turning to the forest.

“I’m… I’m okay to… wal-” The boy eyes closed as he passed out.

“Could’ve fooled me.” The soldier stated. He took one last look at the destroyed door in the side of a mountain. “I hope you wake up soon kid. I have a lot of questions for you.”

After walking in the dark forest for an hour, with only the moon to give any form of light, Piers found a small village. The soldier saw an old house that looked like no one live in it for years. Braking the door down, he walked in and found a good spot to lay the kid down and placed his blanket over him. It was a cold night so he got some old wood and placed it into the fireplaces.

With a small blast from his right arm he lit it. “This could be useful.” He said, looking at the deformed appendage. “It used to hurt. But now I don’t feel anything.” He sat down next to the door for he could be ready just in case anyone wanted to cause trouble. _‘What am I going to do, now?’_ He looked down at himself. _‘I have no clothes, no money. I don’t even speak Chinese.’_ He looked at the boy. _‘I have a kid, who I know nothing about, with some kind of kinetic abilities.’_ He threw his head back against the wall and sighed. ‘ _It’s not like I can just walk into a BSAA building. I’ll be dead before I say one word.’_ A groan came from the boy, pulling the soldier out of his thoughts and making him face the kid.

The boy began to sit up and look around. “Where are we?” He asked.

“I found a village we can rest in.” Piers said, looking outside. “From what I can tell it will be morning soon.”

“I see.” The boy said, also looking outside. “Is that the sky?”

The question made the soldier eyes widen. He looked at the night sky full of stars. “Yeah, kid. What you never seen the sky before?” He looked back to the kid.

The boy shook his head ‘no’. “I’ve only seen it from screens, never in real life.”

“Wow!” Piers was truly shocked at the statement. “They must’ve had you really sheltered.”

The boy saddened at the memory. “They are going to come after us.” He stated.

“Yeah, I know. But what I want to know is, what is going on?”

“Where would you like me to start?” The boy asked, looking into the man’s eyes.

“How about you start with, your name.” Piers stared back into the deep blue eyes.

After a moment the boy spoke. “My name is, Albert Wesker.”


	2. Going Home

Piers woke from his sleep to the sound of a car horn blasting outside. He sat up, looked around and saw no one else in the old house. “Where did he go?!” He rushed to the door ready to go looking for the boy, when he remember what he looked like. _‘If people saw me, it would give away our position.’_ He sat down again and thought of what he and the kid talked about.

Two Hours Earlier

_“My name is, Albert Wesker.” The boy said. Piers stared at the kid, not sure what to say or do. “Or I should say, I’m the clone of Albert Wesker.”_

_“You’re a clone?” The soldier was still in a state of shock at what he was hearing._

_“Yes.” The boy answered. “I was created to be superior to the original.”_

_“If you are a clone. Then who is that woman?” Piers asked, getting closer to the boy._

_“Alex Wesker. Sister to Albert Wesker and the only other survivor of the Wesker children.” The boy stated not showing any emotions._

_“Okay. But what about me? Why did you guys take me?” The soldier shudder at the thought of them using him to make a stranger virus._

_“You were able to control the C-virus and maintain your individual thoughts.” The kid explained. “Usually when someone is injected with the virus, they are connected to what some would call a hive mind.”_

_“A hive mind?”_

_“Yes.” The boy answered. “Basically a small part of your mind is connected to the others. Just enough of a connection to make you obedient to the commands of the maker.” The boy stated, looking at the soldier’s arm. “The main reason was your arm. There has never been a mutation like this before. I would like to know how you came to be infected.”_

_Piers looked at his mutated arm and sighed. “My arm was crush trying to save my captain.” He stayed, raising the arm up to get a better look. “I had to tear off my arm and injected the virus into it.”_

_“I see.” The boy thought for a moment. “That explains the electronic current.”_

_“It does?”_

_“Yes. You see when someone who has the virus in them loses a limb, the virus automatically regrows it.” The boy said, getting closer to the arm. “You on the other hand, had already lost your limb and by injecting it straight into the injury. You made the virus focus on that one spot. Thus making the virus mutate into what you see now.” They both stared at the arm. “The electronic current is no doubt the results of your nervous system being mutated as well.”_

_Piers looked at the kid. “You’re pretty smart.” He said, before turning to look outside, where a truck was passing by._

_“You don’t have to worry.” The boy said, drawing the soldier back at him. “She will wait until she has moved everything from the lab to another location.”_

_“How long will that take?” The soldier asked, following the truck until it left his sight._

_“About twenty four hours.”_

_Piers sighed. “At least we have some breathing room.” He looked to the sky and saw the first rays of sunlight coming through. “We should get some rest before we move.” He looked back to the kid, who was already asleep, resting one his mutated arm. “At least one of us can sleep.” He said, holding the kid’s head and laying him down the other way. He threw the blanket over him for the kid wouldn’t catch cold. Then he rested his head on the wall again and got some sleep._

Present Time

Piers paced back and forth, worried about the kid. _‘Shit! What do I do?! I can’t go out there like this!’_ He looked down at himself. Only black tight boxer and a blanket to hide himself from people’s eyes. _‘But what if that bitch got to the kid? Fuck!’_

“Sargent Nivans, are you okay?” A voice pulled the man out of his thoughts.

Piers turned to the doorway to seeing Albert holding two bags in his arms. “There you are?” He rushed to the kid and pulled him inside so no one could see. “Where were you?”

“I was looking for transportation for us.” The boy stated, once again with no emotions in his voice.

 _‘Is this kid a clone or a robot?’_ The soldier wondered. “Next time warn me. I thought that Wesker lady got you.”

The boy looked at the man for a moment. “My apologies. But you were asleep, I thought it best not to wake you.”

The man sighed. “Never mind, forget it.” He looked at the bags. “What did you get anyway?”

The blond lifted his left arm. “Breakfast and” He lifted his right arm. “Clothes.”

The soldier’s eyes widen. “How did you get these?”

“I bought them.” The boy stated.

“You bought them?” Piers looked the kid up and down. “With what money?”

“Before we escaped, I transferred a lot of the Umbrella accounts into a private account.” The boy informed, still not showing emotions.

“So you have money we can use?” The man questioned.

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me this earlier?”

“You didn’t ask earlier.”

The soldier massaged his forehead. “Is there anything else you haven’t told me?”

“Yes. I have managed to make a deal with a truck driver.” The boy stated, passing the bag of clothes to the man. “He is coming to get us at noon. That gives us enough time for you to change and for us to eat.”

Piers looked into the bag of clothes and walked into a room in the back. “And where are we going with this driver?”

“To Hong Kong.” The blond said, taking out the food for them. “I have a contact there that will help us get to the states.”

Piers walked back out with a pair of black, baggy, sweat pants and a shirt two sides too big for him. “There a little big for me, don’t you think?” He waved at the shirt and pants.

“The shirt will help hide your arm and the pants were the only sizes they had.” The boy stated, taking a bite out of a dumpling.

“Okay, I get it. Beggars can’t be choosers.” Piers said taking a seat and taking a dumpling for himself. “But I can’t exactly hide my face.”

“That won’t be a problem.” The boy pulled out a pair of sunglasses and some paper masks. “These will hide your face.” He said passing them over to the man.

The soldier looked at the items and chuckled. “You really thought of everything, didn’t you?”

“I was created to be the perfect being.” Albert stated. “I know how to hack and reprogram computers. I can read, write and speak over twenty different languages.”

Piers stared at the kid a dumpling a few inches from his mouth. “Are you sure you’re a clone and not a robot?”

The boy thought for a moment. “If I was a robot, then I would know every language.”

“Well look at that!” The man smiled. “Looks like you do know how to make jokes.”

The boy cocked his head to the side. “I wasn’t joking. I was stating a fact.”

The soldier stared at the boy, before sighing and hanging his head. _‘This is going to be a long trip.’_

“We should hurry.” The boy stated, passing the last dumpling to the man. “The driver will be here soon.”

Piers nodded and took the last of the food. He put on the sunglasses and mask to hide his face. The kid took the blanket and wrapped himself with it. No sooner had they done this, the truck pulled in front of the house and honked. Piers kept his arm hidden in his oversized shirt, making it look like he had one arm. Once the old man in the driver seat looked at them, he pointed to the back with his thumb. Both of the escapes hoped into the cargo bed and they were off to Hong Kong.

After thirty minutes of riding, Piers turned to the kid. “So, that Wesker woman said you helped me stop the pain coming from my arm, is that true?”

“Yes.” The boy stated. “I took some of my blood and injected you at the base of your skull.” He pointed to the back of his neck. “I’m immune to the T-virus, G-virus, C-virus, the Las plagas parasites and the Uroboros virus.”

“So if we could get you to the BSAA, your blood could be used to make a cure for every known virus!” Piers was grinning ear to ear at the possibility of a virus free world.

“Theoretically, yes.” The boy answered. “I have already designed a cure for the C-virus.”

“What?!”

“I have already-”

“No, I heard you.” Piers said. “You have a cure for the C-virus?”

“A design, yes. All I’ll require is the right ingredients.”

The man smiled widen under his mask. “If you were to make the cure. You could turn me back to how I was?”

The boy closed his eyes for a moment and thought of the possibilities. “Theoretically, yes.” He stated. The soldier threw his fist in the air. “However,” that word made the man lower his arm. “I’m not sure how it will affect you.” The boy looked into the man’s eyes. “You could end up having a new arm or no arm at all.”

Piers thought for a moment. “But I’ll be human again, right?”

The boy looked puzzled by that. “What do you mean, human? You have been human.” This made the soldier seriously think about what it means to be human. “If anyone should wish to be human, it should be me.”

The two sat in silence for the rest of the drive, watching the country side go by, before they reached the city. The old man pulled over at the side of the road and both jumped off. Albert took out a stack of bills and gave them to the driver. Once their business was done the man drove away. The boy looked around for a moment, before walking down an alleyway.

“Hold on, kid.” Piers walked to keep up with the boy. “Where are we going?”

“I have a contact that will be able to help us get to the states.” The kid said, looking at the address on the building. “This is it.” He stated and walked into the building.

The man looked around the building, seeing it was a loft with guns and other weapons around the room. “Who is it we are going to meet?”

“Are you the ones that want to go to the states?” A large man asked walking up behind them with four muscle men behind him. The man sat down behind a large desk.

“Yes, we are.” The boy said, standing in front of the desk.

The man looked at the two. “Why isn’t he talking?” He asked, pointing to Piers.

“The kid can handle this.” Piers stated. “I’m just the muscle.”

The man eye the masked man. “You his protector.” He pointed to Albert.

“You can say that.” The soldier said, taking a step closer to the boy.

The man chuckled. “And why does a boy and a one arm man need to go to the states?”

Piers was silent, he had not thought of a good lie for them. Thankfully the boy had a plan. “We just want to go home.” The kid said, wrapping an arm around the soldier’s leg. “Someone stole are bags with our passports. My dad had to give them up or the guys would have killed me.”

Piers was once again shocked by the kid. The boy acted like a scared child lost and alone. Not to mention he called Piers ‘dad. _‘Kid’s good’_. The soldier thought, wrapping his good arm around the boy, making it look like he was a protective father. “We just want to go home.” He said, getting annoyed. “Can you help us or not?” The large man stared at the two for a moment. Piers got worried the man wasn’t going to buy the lie and began looking for a way out from behind his glasses.

“I have two ways to get you into the US.” He stated. “One way is by cargo ship. You will be smuggled in.” He looked at the boy. “But that will take two weeks and the kid might not survive.”

Piers looked at the kid and pulled him closer. “What’s the other way?”

“The other way is by plane. It will take a day to fly there and you will be taken to a hidden landing strip.”

“We’ll take the plane.” The soldier stated.

“The plane will cost you fifty thousand.” The man smiled.

Piers eyes widen. “Fifty thousand?”

“Each.” The man grinned.

“How are we-” Piers began.

“Deal.” Albert stated. The boy walked out from the soldiers arm. “Would you like cash or we could wire it to you?”

The large man smirked again. “I can work with either.”

“Wire it is.” Albert said pulling back his lift sleeve, reviling a phone on an arm strap. “If you tell me your account number. I can have it to you within an hour.”

The large man barked out a laugh. “I love this kid!” He roared making his crew laugh along. “No jokes! Just straight to business!”

Piers couldn’t help but give a little chuckle. _‘Who would have thought the kid’s emotionless act would help us.’_

“Cho!” The man yelled. A thin man with glasses came in to the room. “Give this kid the account to wire the money to.” The thin man nodded and took the kid to the side.

Piers looked around the room seeing the weapons scattered everywhere, when something caught his eye. “Is that a McMillan TAC-338?”

“You know your guns.” The large man said, walking up behind the soldier.

“I was a soldier, before.” Piers waved a hand at his face and right side. “It’s also why I like my mask on.”

The large man nodded. “If you want to buy it, I can have it waiting on the plane.”

“I have a rifle at home.” Piers stated and turned to the man. “Speaking of the plane. When will it be ready to go?”

The man, Boss as he liked to be called said. “We only use the plane for those who can afford it. It will be ready to go in the morning.”

The soldier nodded. “Good.”

“Boss.” Someone called, making the two men look at the boy and Cho. “It’s all good, Boss.”

“Excellent!” Boss smiled and walked to a small table with a bottle of whiskey. “I like to celebrate a good deal with a shot. Come join me.” He waved for Piers to follow.

“That’s fine.” The soldier said, shaking his head no. “I don’t want to take off my mask.”

Boss looked at the man. “You know it’s rude not to accept a gift.”

Piers saw the other men in the room look over at him, ready to jump him. “Mr. Boss.” Albert stepped in front of the soldier. “Do you sell those swords as well?” Piers looked at the wall to the left and saw it covered in swords, all different sizes and shapes.

“That’s right.” Boss stated. “But those are really expensive. They are antiques.”

“No, there not.” The boy said, once again talking with no emotions in his face.

“Albert.” Piers grabbed the boy’s shoulder.

Boss laughed. “And how would a boy know if they are or aren’t?” The man questioned.

“The handle on that katana.” The boy pointed to a red sword. “It was cut using a laser cutter. If it were an antique, it wouldn’t have a smooth guard like that.”

“What?” Boss looked like he was starting to be annoyed. “You should be careful, boy. That mouth of yours could get you into a lot of trouble.”

“Boss.” Cho interrupted. “The kid’s right.” He said, holding the sword and looking at it.

“What?!” Boss slammed the bottle down and walked over. “You told me these were real! Now you tell me there fake!” The man’s voice was beginning to rise.

Cho was shaking and beginning to sweat. “Th…The ones I looked at were real. But these aren’t them.”

“It’s possible someone stolen them and replaced them with cheap knockoffs.” Albert said, looking at the swords. “The only reason I asked was because of the black one.” He pointed to a straight sword with a black blade. “I like that one.” He grabbed Pier’s hand. “Anyway, we should be going. Good bye.” The said, pulling the soldier to the door, leaving Boss to yell at his men.

The two walked down the street, Albert looking at his phone and Piers following him. “Kid? Where are we going, now?” The man asked.

“We are going to find a place to stay the night.” The boy informed. “Then we will get some food.”

“Sounds good.” Piers said, looking around and at the stores. “That was good thinking, back there.” He said, with a smile. “You coming up with that sob stories about our stuff being robbed.”

“Most underground criminals have terrible childhoods.” The boy stated. “I gave them that story to make us look too weak to be a threat.”

 _‘He said that like he was talking about the weather.’_ The soldier thought. “Still. You calling me ‘dad’ was a nice touch.”

“Indeed.” The boy stopped walking and looked at a motel. “This will do.” He said, walking up the steps then turned to the soldier. Once they had checked in and looked at the room. They got food and talked about the plan once they were in the states.

“I have no plans after that.” The boy stated. “Once I gave the BSAA my cure. I have no plans.”

“You don’t have a plan?” The soldier asked.

The boy shooked his head ‘no’. “I figured I would be a test subject for them. Or at least be thrown into a cell to await execution.” Piers once again found himself at a loss for words. “I am a clone of one of the most hate men in the world. My options are limited.”

“If you know you are going to be locked away or killed, why go?” The man asked.

The boy thought for a moment. “Because I wanted to do one good thing before I died. And after I die, they would be able to use my body to make cures for so many virus.”

 _‘He’s not afraid to die? How can a kid this young not care about his own life?’_ Piers looked deep into the deep blue eyes. “Let me ask you something.”

“As you wish.”

“Why did you save me?” The soldier asked. “You had the power and resources to get out of that lab.”

Once again the boy thought for a moment. “I don’t know.” He closed his eyes and thought. “One moment I was using the air duct to get closer to the door. The next I see you in that tube and I thought, if I were in there I would want someone to save me.”

Piers nodded. “Thank you.” He said, trying not to get emotional. “For getting me out of that tube and for coming back for me.”

“You are welcome.” The boy said, eating the last of his food. “I am tired, now.” He threw his trash away and walked to one of the beds. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” The soldier said, before going to the second bed. He sat down and looked at the boy, wondering how someone so small can be so strong.

The next morning, Piers woke up before the kid, put on his mask and sunglasses. The kid had given him some cash from an ATM for he could get what he needed. He walked outside and bought a pack of donuts. _‘Bet he has never had one before.’_ He thought with a smile. Back in the room the boy had woken up and was wondering what smelled so well. “Look who is up.” The man smiled at the kid.

“What time is it?” The boy asked.

“Almost time to go.” Piers passed a donut to the kid. “Here. I didn’t know what kind you liked, so I got you an original double glazed.”

Albert looked at the strange food. “What is it?”

“It’s a donut.” The soldier shook his head with a grin. _‘Called it.’_

“Why does it have a hole in it?”

Piers chuckled. “Just eat it.” The kid looked at the food one more time, before taking a bite. “It’s good, right?”

“It has a strange texture.” The boy said. “But not bad taste.”

The man laughed. “Will good, because I got a couple. Now get yourself ready. We need to go.” He said, grabbing the bag of sweets.

Soon the two were back at Boss’s place, a drive later and the two stood in front of a private plane. Albert took a window seat and Piers took the one next to him.

“You ready to go little man.” The soldier asked.

“Yes.” The boy said.

“Okay.” Piers leaned back as the plane began to take off. He watched the boy, who was looking out the window. When the plane began to raise off the ground the boy grabbed the armrest tightly.

 _‘He’s never been on a plane before.’_ The man did the only thing he could to calm down the boy. He wrapped his arm around the kid and made him rest on his chest. “It’s okay, kid. I was nervous my first time flying. Just take deep breaths and try to get some sleep. I’ll keep you safe.”

After a few breath the boy relaxed and soon was asleep in the man’s lap. Piers smiled at the kid and wrapped the blanket over him.

“I’ll keep you safe.”


	3. The Long Road

Piers opened his eye, he had fallen asleep on the long plane ride. The blanket the boy had was over him. Looking to his side he saw Albert leaning against the window, looking outside at the night sky. _‘Kid looks like he has gotten over his nerves.’_ He looked the boy up and down. _‘We should get him some clothes. That hospital outfit will draw too much attention.’_ He looked to the kid’s feet. _‘And some new shoes.’_

Albert turned to him. “Good evening, Sargent Nivans.” He said, emotionless as always.

“Kid, you don’t have to call me, Sargent.” The man said, pulling the blanket off and readjusting his sunglasses. “Just, Piers is fine.”

“As you wish.” The boy said, turning back to the window. “We will be landing soon.”

“That’s good.” The soldier said, putting his seatbelt back on. “When we find a town, we’re going to get you some new clothes.”

Albert sat back and placed his seatbelt on. “What I have is fine.”

Piers sighed. “That’s not the point, Albert. What you have now is going to draw attention. We need something for you can blend into the crowd.”

“If you are worried about drawing attention to us, you may want to lose the mask.” The boy said, looking at the man.

Piers was shocked at the statement, but couldn’t help the grin on his face. _‘He may not understand sarcasm or jokes, but the kid can be a savage.’_ He thought. “Well my face will be hard to hide from people.”

“Excuse me.” A stewardess stepped out from a curtain. “We will be landing soon.” She said. Piers nodded at the woman, allowing her to go back and take a seat.

“I have some ideas on how to explain your face.” The boy said, making the man look at him.

“We will talk later.” Piers said, as the plane began to descend.

After the plane landed, the woman walked out again. “There will be two men outside who will help you.” She said, opening the door.

The two escapes stepped out into the fresh air and saw two men next to two jeeps. An abandon airport in what looked to be a desert stood in the back ground. One jeep looked like it was new and just burly had any miles on it. One of the two men, with a phone to his ear, walked up to the pair. He held out the phone to Piers. The soldier took it and said a confused ‘hello’.

“Ah. The soldier. Good to know you got there safe.” Said Boss, before a scream came from the background.

“What’s going on?!” Asked the soldier, watching as the other man was taking something off the plane and putting it in the new jeep.

“Nothing for you to worry about.” Boss said, with the sound of a door closing. “It turns out your kid was right about my swords being fake. If it wasn’t for him, I would’ve had lost hundreds of thousands and would’ve looked like a fool to my competition. In my business, I can’t have that.”

“Well you’re welcome.” He said, looking at the kid. “Glad, my kid could help you.”

“Oh, he did more than help.” Boss explained. “Thanks to him, I found three of my guys trying to cheat me out of my money. So to say thank you, I had my boys in the states, get you a top of the line jeep.”

Piers eyes widen. “What?!” He asked.

“I don’t like losing money, or being made a fool of.” Boss stated. “I also had a present for you and your son wrapped up.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“You have a smart kid, soldier man. Take care of him." Boss said. “Well I have to go deal with some rats.” The sound of a door opening came from the phone, following by the sounds of someone screaming and beginning. “Have a safe trip, Soldier man.” The man said, hanging up.

Piers handed the phone to the man in front of him. The man took it then pull out a set of keys from his pocket. The soldier took them and looked at the new jeep. “That’s for us?” The soldier asked. The man nodded and turned to the other jeep. Soon the woman, pilot and the two men were in the car and driving away. Piers stood watching them leave, before walking to the jeep. ‘Holy shit!’ He thought. _‘He wasn’t kidding when he said top of the line.’_ He opened the door, a folder sat on the seat. Opening it he found a paper with a note and the pink slip for the jeep. “Holy shit!” He still couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Are you okay, Piers?” Albert asked, taking the note from the man.

“It looks like we won’t need to worry about a ride.” He turned to the kid.

“’Check the back’.” The kid read the note.

Piers opened the back and found two black boxes. He pulled them out and lay them on the ground and undid the latches. In one was the McMillan TAC-338 he saw back in Bosses office. The soldier whistled at the beautiful weapon. Then turned to the second case. Opening it he saw the black blade katana, it’s matching dagger and wakizashi next to it. “I have to say, kid. You sure know how to pick them.”

The boy bent down and looked at the sword. “This could be useful.” He reached down to grab the weapon, when his hand was batted away.

“Sorry, kid.” Piers said closing the cases and putting them back in the back. “But a kid walking around with a sword, will not be something we need.”

Albert thought for a moment, then reached behind him and pulled out the knife he got from the J’avo in the lab. “Then you should take this.” He handed the blade to the soldier.

Piers took the weapon and put it in his waistband. “Okay. Let’s get out of here.” He lifted the boy into the jeep and put the two boxes in the backseat. “Seatbelt.” He said.

Albert did as he was told and pulled out his phone. “There will be a town north of us, were we can gather supplies.”

“Okay.” Piers said, stepping on the gas and speeding through the desert road.

When they got to the town, they found a store that was still open. “Wait here.” Albert said, getting off.

“Whoa! What?” The soldier said, starting to get off.

“You have sunglasses, a mask and its night.” The boy stated. “They will think you are trying to rob them, if you go in.” Piers looked into the rearview mirror and sighed. “I will not be long.” Albert said, closing the door. Five minutes later he returned with a bag.

“What did you get?” The soldier asked looking into the bag. His eyes widen when he saw makeup. “What’s this?”

“This will help us hide your mutation .” Albert stated, once again with no emotions.

“You’re joking?” Piers asked, unsure of the idea.

Albert took out one of the skin tone products. “Remove your mask and sunglasses.” He said, pouring some of it on his hand.

The soldier groaned. “I hope you know what you are doing.” He said, removing his covering.

“Have I steered you wrong?” The boy asked, rubbing the make up into the man’s face.

“God. I hope we get to the BSAA soon.”

Ten minutes and a lot of makeup later, Piers looked into the mirror again. The scars of the mutant looked faded and not a severe as before. Now it looked like as if he was burned. “If someone should ask, you could pass it off as if you lost your arm and got those scars from a bomb exploding near you.”

“Wow!” Piers stated, looking at himself. “Good job, Albert.”

“Of course.” The boy said, throwing some of the products into the glove department.

“Now we can work on you.” The man looked at the boy. “See if there is a store near we can buy kids clothes.”

The boy looked on his phone. “There is a Walmart in the next town.” He said. “It’s about an hour drive.”

“Good.” Piers drove out of the parking lot and headed down the highway.

**Time Skip**

Piers pulled into the Walmart parking lot. “Okay, first some clothes, then some shoes and lastly supplies.” He took Albert to the kid section and proceeded to fill the shopping cart with clothes. “Okay. Now for the biggest question of life. Who is your favorite Avenger?” The man asked with a grin.

“Who are the Avengers?” The boy asked, confused.

“…Right.” Piers sighed and looked at the shirts. “Forgotten you grow up in a lab.” He slid the clothes down the rack.

The boy’s hand shot up at one shirt. “Who is this?”

The soldier chuckled. “That’s Spider-man.” He informed the child. “He can walk on walls and is a genius.” The man pulled the shirt off the rack and held it to the boy’s chest. “This looks like the right sizes.” He threw it into the basket. “Spider-man it is.” He said, looking for more of the webbed hero. “Okay, now for shoes.”

“We should also get some clothes for you as well.” The boy stated.

“Right.” The man looked for the adults section.

“Don’t forget to get shirts two sizes bigger, to hide your arm.” The kid reminded. Piers throw some oversized plain color shirts and pants. “Speaking of forgetting.” Albert pulled out a credit card from his pocket. “I got this card for you.”

Piers took the card. “A pre-payed card?” He looked at the back. “How much is on it?”

“A hundred thousand.” The boy stated, once again sounding like he was talking about the weather.

“What?!” The man yelled, then looked around to see if anyone heard him. “You went to a store and told them to put a hundred thousand on a card.” He whispered.

“No. I bought the card and hacked into it, then transfer the money to it.” The kid stated. “I figured, it would be best if you had a way to pay for everything. Everyone will question if a kid had a card. But no one will question it if you had it.”

 _‘Jesus! How smart is this kid?’_ Piers shook his head to get back on track. “Okay. Good thinking.” He said, putting the card into his pocket. “Now for shoes. Do you know your size?” The boy shook his head no. “Okay, come with me.” The man led the boy to the shoes and made him sit. “Let’s try this.” He pulled off a pair of Spider-man kids shoes.

The kid placed his feet into the shoe. “It is too small.” Piers took a bigger size down. “These well do.” The boy stated, putting the second shoe on and standing up. A flash of blue and red lights appeared on the floor. “They light up?” The boy asked, confused.

The man couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah! Kids love shoes with lights.”

“Why?” The boy looked away from his feet and to the man.

 _‘You can hack into a bank, but can’t figure out why your shoes light up?’_ Piers thought with a grin. “Because some kids think they are cool,” He began. “And some kids are afraid of the dark. So having shoes that light up helps them, feel safe.”

“I see.” Albert looked down again and stomped his feet one more time.

“Now all we need is supplies.” The man stated, throwing the shoes box into the basket. “Then we will go.” The boy nodded and followed the soldier.

After getting supplies and making sure they had everything, they walked to the register. “How long will it take to get to the BSAA?” Albert asked.

“It should take us a day. Maybe less.” Piers answered, stopping at the first register.

“Good.” The boy said, passing the items to the man. “I need to use the restroom.” He said once all of the items were out of the basket.

“Be back quick.” Piers said, watching as the boy left.

“Cute kid.” The woman at the register said, smiling as she scanned the items.

The man turn to the voice. “Yeah.” He said, with a small smile.

The girl had green eyes and bleach blond hair. She looked to be around twenty years old. “How old is he?” She asked.

“Seven.” He answered.

“He looks a little small to be seven.”

“Yeah. He hasn’t had much time outside.” Piers smiled, feeling a little awkward talking about Albert as if he was his son. “He’s super smart for his age. Already reading collage books.”

This made the girl’s eye fly open. “Really?!”

“Yup.” He said, with a pop. “Already taking bioengineering and mechanical engineering classes online.” It wasn’t a total lie, the kid had made a care for the C-virus and hacked into many banks.

“Holy shit!” The woman swore. “What are you doing in this small town?”

“Moving.” The man answered. “Got to get the kid into a good collage.”

She could only nod as she scans the last items. “Well good luck.”

“Thanks.” Piers said, taking out the credit card and payed.

“Are we ready to go?” Albert asked, coming back.

“Yeah.” The man placed the bags into the basket. “Lets go.”

The two said ‘good bye’ to the woman and walked to the front door. Once everything was in the car, Piers told Albert to put his new clothes on. The boy did as he was told and changed, as the man drove out of town. They reached the outskirts of town and the soldier pulled over. Stripping out of his clothes in the dead of night. He quickly changed his underwear, put on a new shirt and pants. Throwing all of their clothes into an empty bag, then tossed it to the very back. Soon they were back on the road, going as fast as they could.

After an hour, Piers looked outside the window and saw the sun beginning to rise in the distance. He turned to the boy in the passenger seat. Albert was still awake, his phone in front of him as he tapped a way on the screen.

 _‘If I didn’t know him, I’ll say he was a normal kid.’_ Piers thought, with a small grin on his face. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“I‘m looking over the data I took from the lab.” Albert said, not looking away from the screen.

The soldier was curious as what could be on that phone. “What kind of information?”

“Information on you, me and the other experiments.” The boy stated. “Alex was trying to copy your arm’s mutation, but every experiment failed.”

“That’s good.” The man smiled.

“Indeed.” Albert tapped a few more times. “I was the thirtieth clone of the original Albert Wesker.”

“Thirtieth?!” Piers was shocked. “There are thirteen of you, running around?!”

The kid scrolled down. “No. The other twelve either died from a problem in the cloning process, or were terminated for a defect.” Albert looked at the list and began to read.

“Albert Subjects.

AS-1; Terminated for having two heads.

AS-2; Terminated for having both legs stuck together.

AS-3; Died form no brain function.

AS-4; Terminated for lack of intelligence.

AS-5; Died for exposed spine.

AS-6; Terminated for having three arms and no legs.

AS-7; Died after head exploded from mental abilities.

AS-8; Terminated after mutation from G-virus.

AS-9; Terminated for being mentally challenged.

AS-10; Died after subject ate itself to death.

AS-11; Died for failing testing.

AS-12; Terminated for trying to escape.”

Piers remanded silence as the list was read. “Jesus Christ!” Was the only thing he could say, after the list was done.

“I remember eleven and twelve.” The boy stated, dropping the phone into his lap. “Eleven died in the testing room.”

“Testing room?” The soldier asked. “What was the testing room?”

“We were put into a clear room with a hundred infected and told we can only leave if we kill them all.” Albert looked at the man. “Eleven did fine for the first twenty. His telekinetic abilities was superior to mine, but his physical abilities was lacking.” The boy looked out the window. “Me and twelve had to watch as he was eaten.”

“God!” Piers said, looking at the kid. _‘No wonder he acts like he has no emotions.’_

“After that, Twelve wanted to escape.” Albert said, turning back to the man. “He was skilled in combat and his telekinetic abilities was second only to Eleven. He asked me to come with him, but I was too afraid.”

“What happened?”

“He left without me. Said he will be back for me.” The kid looked down at the phone. “I woke up the next morning, there was a bloodstains on the floor of one hall. Alex told me, Twelve was dead and I was smart for not going with him.” Albert looked out the window again.

“I’m sorry.” Piers said, wishing he had a right arm to comfort the boy.

“I promised I would make Alex pay for what she did. So I waited, until she thought I was her perfect weapon.” Albert picked up the phone. “Then I made my escape.”

The soldier chuckled. “Then you found me.”

“Yes.” The boy looked at the man. “I found you.”

The two sat in comfortable silence as they drove down the street. After a few minutes, Albert went back to his phone and Piers turned on the radio.

**Time Skip**

“Okay, kid.” Piers woke Albert from his sleep. “We are almost there.”

The boy rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. “That’s good.”

“Yeah.” Piers said, watching the buildings go by. Then a thought came to him. “What’s the plan for getting into the BSAA, without getting me shot?”

Albert looked at the man. “You have contacts there, do you not?”

“I do,”

“Anyone you can trust?”

Piers thought for a moment. “There is my Captain. But I don’t know if he’s here or on mission.”

Albert picked up his phone. “What is his name and team?”

“Captain Chris Redfield, Alpha team.” Piers stated.

“I see if he is here.” The kid began to tap away on his phone. After five minutes Albert put the phone to his ear. “Hello. I’m looking for a Captain Chris Redfield.” He put the phone on the armrest in between him and the man and turned on speaker mode.

 _“Captain Redfield is in a meeting right now.”_ The woman on the line informed. _“I suggest calling back later.”_

The soldier was at a loss for words. He hadn’t expected his Captain to be there. “Piers?” Albert whispered, pulling the man out of his thoughts. The man just shrugged, not sure what to say. “Ms., tell Captain Redfield, it is about Sargent Piers Nevins and give him this number.”

 _“I will have the message passed to him.”_ The woman said. _“If that is all? Have a nice day.”_

Once the call ended, Piers got out of the car, fall to his knees and began to hyperventilate. Albert got out and walked to the other side. “Deep long breaths.” He said. Piers spent three minutes breathing, before he calm down and stood up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” The man took another deep breath. “I was so busy getting here. I didn’t think what I was going to do when I got here.”

“I see.” Albert looked at the man in front of him.

He was pale, with a thin layer of sweat. Breathing heavy and eyes looking around to see if anyone saw. Piers was not looking forward to having to look his captain in the eye. The soldier closed his eyes and leaned against the car. The something wrapped around his waist. He looked down and saw Albert hugging him.

“It will be okay.” The boy said.

This was something completely different from what the kid used to act. This felt real. Not a show for someone. Piers chuckled. “Thanks kid.” He said, patting the boy’s back. He looked around the park and saw no one around. _‘Kids are probably still in school.’_ He thought, then looked down at the kid. “Hey, I bet you never been on a swing before.” Albert pulled away and shook his head. “Well no time like the present, right?”

Both walked to the swing set. Piers holding the boy’s hand, with a grin on his face. Albert looking at the soldier, with a peaceful, calm, expression. They were ten feet away from the swings, when something fast hit the ground and exploded.


	4. BSAA

Piers woke with a ringing in his ears and splitting headache. Albert was on top of him trying to get his attention. In the distance the man could see two helicopters beginning to land. The swing set was now a bent and melted pile, now.

“Piers!” Albert’s once finally got through the ringing.

The soldier sat up and looked at himself. His shirt was in tatters and he could see his arm peeking through. He stood up and tore it off, letting his mutated arm free. “Kid, get back to the car!” He said, charging his arm.

“You can’t take them on alone!” The boy said, watching as J’avo jumped from the planes.

“I’ll hold them off!” He said and fired at one of the helicopters. Its propeller lit on fire and its cockpit exploded. “You get in touch with the BSAA and tell them we need back up!” Albert looked at the J’avo then back at the soldier and ran to the jeep. Piers ducked behind the jungle gym and fired blast, after blast, of energy balls at the enemy.

Albert reached the car and jumped into the backseat. Taking his phone out he looked proceeded to call the BSAA. It rang three times before someone picked up.

“Hello this is-” A woman said.

“I need to talk to Captain Chris Redfield, now!” The boy said, beginning to open the boxes in the back.

“I’m sorry, Captain Red-”

“I know he’s in a meeting!” Albert said. “But this is an emergency! There are J’avo attacking and we need back up! Tell him Sargent Piers Nevins is alive.” The boy explained as he started to put the rifle together.

“I’ll transform your call, now.” The woman said a little shocked.

Albert put the phone on his arm strap and jumped out the door. Moving under the jeep for cover and positioned the rifle at the front. He began to take aim, when someone answered. “Hello?! This is Captain Chris Redfield! Who am I talking to?! What-” The Captain said.

“Captain Redfield! I am with Sargent Nevins at Oakwood Park!” The boy informed. “We are being attacked by a unit of J’avo!” Albert fired at one of the infected trying to sneak behind the soldier. “We need back up, now!”

“Piers is alive?!”

“Yes! Although, not for long if you don’t send back up!” The boy said, hanging up and firing another round.

Piers charged up his arm again and fired at another helicopter. Two more have joined senses the fight began and the odds of making it out were decreasing every second. ‘Damn! They just keep coming!’ He thought as he hid behind the jungle gym again, to recharge his arm and heal a bit.

A J’avo jumped from on top of the gym, with a knife in hand and crashed into him. Piers lifted his good hand to stop the blade from stabbing him in the chest. The J’avo stepped on his right arm pinning it down, as they push their weight into the knife. Just as the blade was about to pierce his chest, the J’avo’s head exploded from a rifle bullet.

As the soldier sat back up, he saw Albert under the jeep with the rifle in front. The boy quickly reloaded and fired again before the soldier could get to his feet. ‘We just might make it out of this.’ Piers pulled out his knife and ready to take out another helicopter.

**Time Skip**

Piers stood surrounded with his back against the gym, his knife in his left hand ready to slash at any moment. And his right arm with a knife in it from a lucky J’avo that got to close. The J’avo pointed their guns ready to fire, when a knife slashed two of them down. The soldier took his chance and fired at two other infected.

“I told you to get to the jeep!” The man said, picking up the kid and moving to find cover.

“You did, but you didn’t say I had to stay there!”

“What about the rifle?!”

“Out of ammo!” Albert stated, then looked out from behind their cover. “I got in contact with the BSAA. Back up should be here soon!”

“Good!” Piers looked at the kid. He watched as the infected put their guns away, then they began to regroup. “What are they doing?! Are they out of ammo, too?!”

“No. They were ready to fire at you just a moment ago.”

“So why aren’t they shooting at us?”

“Most likely they have orders not to hurt me and bring me back alive.” The boy gripped the knife in his hand.

Piers patted the boy’s back. “I won’t let that happened!” He stated, without hesitation.

The boy nodded, then turned at the sound of something coming. In the distance two more helicopters were on their way. “We have more coming!”

“Damn!” The soldier said, readying his arm for another attack.

“I can take out one of the planes before it drops more of them.” The boy stated. “I well need you knife and for you to cover me.” Piers thought for a moment before handing his knife to the boy. Albert held both knife in front of him for a moment before letting them go. The knife didn’t fall to the ground, but stayed floating in midair. “I’m ready!”

The two nodded at each other and ran out from their cover. Piers released a large blast at the J’avo, making some jump out of the way and others to be shocked to death. Albert made his knife fly and cut down two, before calling them back with his mind and sending one to a helicopter. The blade pierced though the glass of the cockpit window, weakling it and allowing the second knife to break though and stab the pilot. This mad the plane go out of control, spin into a tree and exploded with all the infected inside.

“Good job, kid!” Piers said, firing at the J’avo on the ground. The soldier looked to the kid, when the second began to release more infected. Soon he and the kid were separated by a dozen J’avo. “Albert!”

The last plane fired a rocket at the soldier, making the man jump away. The explosion killed many of the J’avo and threw him into the wall of the jungle gym. Piers sat back as the plane flew higher and ready to fire again. A loud scream made the man look and see the kid with his hands in the air. The boy’s eyes were no longer the deep blue, but now the bright glowing red. The plane began to move side-to-side, as if it was being shook.

“Kid!” Piers said trying to get back up. Albert shouted as he pulled the plane out of the sky and into the ground, then fall to the ground himself. “ALBERT!” The man stood up, ignoring his pain, and rushed to the boy. He fire blast after blast of electricity, till he made it to the boy on the ground. “Albert?!” He looked the kid over, making sure he wasn’t hurt. “Stay with me kid!” He took Albert into his arm and leaned him against his shoulder. Some of the J’avo began to surround him again.

Then an onslaught of bullet fire rained down on the battle field. The J’avo fell and burned away. A helicopter with BSAA painted on the side came into view. Piers took cover next to the jeep and waited. BSAA units jumped out and took down the remaining infected.

Once the coast was clear, the man moved into view of the soldier. One soldier saw his infected arm and fire at him. Piers ducked down and cover the boy in his arms.

“HOLD YOUR FIRE!” Someone ordered. Piers looked at the jeep and saw the window was now shattered. “Piers?!”

The soldier looked to the voice. “Captain!” He said, with a smile, then fell to his knees. “Chris!”

Chris walked over to the man and looked him up and down. “Piers! You crazy bastard!” the man slapped the soldier’s shoulder.

“Hey, Chris. Do you like my new jeep?” Piers tilted his head back, with a grin.

The Captain looked at the car and smiled. “Look’s good. Beside the broken window.”

“Yeah. Your guys are paying for that-” The man fell to the side.

“Piers!” Chris yelled, when he saw a piece of metal in the man’s back. “Get this man back to HQ!” The Captain ordered. “O’Brian, drive this jeep back.”

“Yes sir!” the units answered.

“Captain, you may want to take a look at this.” One of the soldier looking over the wounded man.

Chris looked at the soldier as he opened Pier’s arms out of the way. Showing a little boy covered in dirt, with small cuts and bruises. As he reached down to look the kid over, the injured man’s left arm shot up and garbed him. “Pro-protect the… the kid.” The soldier said, looking into his Captain’s eyes. “Keep. Him. Safe.”

Chris patted the man’s hand. “Okay.” He said and picked up the small boy.

**Time Skip**

Albert woke up in a bed and rubbed his head. “Good, you’re up.” Someone said, making him jump up and move behind the bed. “Whoa! Easy kid! You’ll hurt yourself!”

The boy looked at the man. “Where am I?” He asked, looking around the room. His phone sat on a table next to the bed, his shoes were also there.

“You’re in the BSAA’s medical ward.” The man answered. He sat at a round table with two chairs in the corner. “Now, can you get back in the bed.” The boy looked around one more time before getting up and sitting on the bed. “Thank you.”

“Where is Sargent Nevins?”

The man was about to answer when the door opened and to woman came in. One was a nurse with glasses and a clipboard. She walked over to the bed and began to study the kid. “Looks like you healed quickly.” She said. “Do you have any pain?”

“No.” the boy answered, as he watched the other woman whisper something to the man. She was blond with a ponytail and a side arm on her.

“That’s good.” The nurse said and wrote something down on the clipboard.

“Nurse?” The man said getting the attention of the woman.

“Yes?”

The man smiled and asked. “Could we have a moment with the kid?”

The woman looked at the man then the kid. “Okay. But don’t take too long. I’ll like him to get some rest.” The nurse looked at the boy. “If you need anything, push this button.” She showed him the red button with a nurse on it.

The boy nodded and watched the woman leave. Once she was out the door he turned to the other two. “Where is Sargent Piers Nevins?” He asked again.

“Piers is being held in a research lab in the basement.” The woman said. “But we want to talk about you.”

“I’ll answer your questions, if you answer mine.” The boy stated.

The man chuckled and said. “I think we can make that work.”

“Very well.” The kid said, looking at the two.

“Okay. I’m Chris-“

“Chris Redfield, captain of Alpha team of the BSAA. Formal member of S.T.A.R.S. unit in Raccoon City.” The boy said, looking at the shock eyes of the man. He turned his attention to the woman. “Jill Valentine, member of BSAA’s special unit. Also formal member of S.T.A.R.S.”

Both of the adults looked at each other. “You know who we are?” The Jill asked. "But who are you?

“I was created by Alex Wesker, to be the perfect being.”

“Created?” Chris asked.

“I am a clone of the original Albert Wesker.”


	5. Plans

Chris and Jill starred at the little boy in front of them. Albert Welker, their most hated enemy, was now a child clone.

Albert starred back at the two adults, then turned away and picked up his phone. “It’s rude to stare.”

Jill took a step closer to the boy. Her hand hovering close to her side arm. “You’re a clone?”

“Yes.” The boy stated, tapping away on his phone. “Why is that so surprising to people?”

Chris cleared his throat and stood up from his chair. “Why are you here? Why were you with Piers?”

“Sargent Nevins and I were at the same Neo-Umbrella lab in China.” The boy stated. “Alex Wesker wanted to find out how his arm mutated and copy it.” Albert pushed something on his phone, Piers inside of the tube with green liquid appeared on a hologram screen. “As for me. I was made to be the perfect being.”

“So why did you leave?” Jill asked, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

“There are a number of factors.” Albert said, closing the image. “The main reason was to escape and get the information I have on Alex and Neo-Umbrella to the BSAA.”

The two adults looked at one another. “What information?” Chris asked, turning back to the boy.

“I have a list of experiments they were working on, as well as, a list of many underground labs located throughout the world.” Albert stated and pulled out a SD card from the phone. He held the small objective to the adults. “You will find everything on this.” Chris took a stepped forward and reached for the card, when the boy pulled it away. “However, I do have some requests.”

Jill stepped closer to the boy. “And those will be?”

“On this, memory card, is also a cure I made for the C-virus.” The statement made the two adults once again shocked. “I ask that you give this cure to Sargent Nevins as so as possible.” This made the man in the. “I also ask for permission to be able to see Piers.”

Chris was unsure of what to say, so he turned to his partner. “We will see what we can do?” Jill said, with a small smile on her face. Albert nodded and held out the memory card again.

The room’s door opened, making the three look to who it was. A soldier walked in and saluted his captain. “Sir, Nevins is wake.” He said.

“Understood.” Chris said and began to walk to the door. He stopped at just before he crossed the thresh hold and looked over his shoulder to the boy. With a deep breath and a sigh he walked out.

The nurse from before walked in a moment late. “Excuse me, but I would like him to rest, now.” She said.

Jill nodded and walked out. “Chris!” She called out as the man pushed the elevator button. The man held the doors open for the woman. There was a long silence as the doors closed and the elevator moved down. “So?”

“So.” The man said. The man took a deep breath before punching the wall, making a dent in it. “Wesker!” He seethe.

“Chris! Calm down!”

“Calm down!” The man spat. “The monster that started all this B.O.W. crap, is back! With a fresh new body! How am I supposed to stay calm?!”

“That kid doesn’t look like he will cause any trouble!” Jill stated, trying to calm down her friend. “Besides, we haven’t heard the full story yet.”

The elevator was filed once again with an awkward silence. The rage of the Captain filled the small space. They stopped move and the doors opened. Chris looked at the signs on the walls confused. “This isn’t the labs.”

“N-no, sir.” A voice from behind made the two turn around. The soldier from before stood there with a small awkward smile. “I-It’s the locker rooms, s-sir.” Both the superior officers stared back at the young man, they had forgotten he was there to begin with. “Excuse m-me, sir.” The man said, squeezing between the two and off the elevator. “If that is all, sir.” The man said, saluting his captain.

“That is all.” Chris said, saluting back and pushing the button for the labs. “Enjoy your leave.” The doors closed again and the elevator began to move. The two left inside looked at one another.

Jill had a smile on her face as she tried to hold back a laugh. Chris gave her a side glance before rolling his eyes. When the elevator stopped again, the two stepped off and made their way to the lab. “Hello! Chris. Jill.” Someone called out to them. A man with a lab coat and a huge belly in a desk chair, turned around to face them.

“Dr. Webb.” Chris said, nodding his head. “We just received this.” He held out the SD card. “It was given to use by the boy that came with Piers. It has information on Neo-Umbrella labs.”

“Really?” The doctor took the card.

“The kid also said it had a cure for the C-virus.” Jill said, watching as Dr. Webb uploaded the files.

After a minute the doctor jumped up starring with his jaw hanging. “This is incredible!”

“What is it?!” Chris yelled as he and Jill rushed to the screen.

“This has everything!” Dr. Webb tapped a few keys. “List of labs, experiments and research. It has everything we need to know about the C-virus and a cure for it.” The Dr. Webb tapped a few more keys. “I have never seen this complex of a code before.”

“Well it work?” Jill asked.

“I’ll send this to the other labs and see what we can do.” The doctor sat back down and turned to face the two again. “You said the kid gave you this?”

“That’s right.” Jill said, looked at her partner. “We also found out something that I’m not sure who to respond to.”

“What is it?” The doctor asked pickup his glass of worm tea.

“The kid is a clone of Albert Wesker.”

The glass of tea slipped from the doctor’s hand and shatter on the floor. “Did you just say a clone of-of the A-Albert Wesker?”

“That’s what the kid told us.” Jill said. “We would like it if you could have someone confirm it for us.”

The doctor nodded his head. “Of course.” He said, looking wide-eyed at the two. “But if he is? What are we going to do?”

“We will talk about that after the results are in.” Chris stated. “For now he will be kept in his room for the time being.”

“Okay.” The doctor turned back to the computer screen. “I will have the doctors upstairs if they could take a blood sample and compare it the blood sample of the origin Wesker.”

“Good. Let me know the moment the results are in.” Chris ordered.

“Of course.” Dr. Webb said as the two walked out the door. “Albert Wesker, you crazy son of a bitch.”

Chris and Jill made their way down the hallway until they came to a large metal door with a biohazard sign panted on. Chris tapped a code on the door’s lock. With a hissing noise the door began to open. Inside was a white with a medical bed on the back wall. Two doctors with hazmat suits were looking at screens and trying to calm down their patient.

“I’m fine!” The man on the bed said, trying to sit up.

“Sargent, we need to check your vitals.” One of the doctors said, trying to push the man down.

“I told you, I’m fine.”

Chris chuckled. “Still don’t like hospitals, I see.” He said.

The man on the bed stopped fighting the doctors and looked at the two new people in the room. “Chris!” The man cheered.

“Piers. Good to see something’s haven’t changed.” The Captain said, turning to the two doctors. “We need a minute.”

Bother of the doctors nodded and walked out the room. “We need to talk about what happened to you and how did you get here.” Jill said, leaning on a wall.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Piers nodded and began to tell his story.

Five minutes later.

“So that kid helped you escape?” Jill asked.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“And you trusted him?” Chris asked.

Piers could see the anger in his captain’s eyes. “I know how this looks is kind of crazy. I didn’t know what to do when I found out who and what he was.”

“So you brought him here?” Jill asked.

“Yes and no. Truth be told, Albert was the one who said we should come here.” The Sargent stated, watching as his captain looked confused.

“Why did he want to come here?” The Captain asked, looking as if he was trying to put a puzzle together.

“He wanted to give the BSAA information on Neo-Umbrella and a cure for the C-virus.”

“Or he was planning something and you helped him get here.”

“Chris?” Jill was shocked at the suggestion. “The kid hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Yet!” The man yelled. “How do we know he isn’t planning something?!”

“If he was planning something, why would he save me?!” Piers said.

“He knew with you with him, I would have let you in here with no problems.”

“No! You’re wrong! Albert didn’t even know you were my captain until I told him!” Piers yelled.

“That _thing_ is just using you!” Chris yelled back. “He lied to you and used you to get in here to take us down from the inside!”

“If that’s the case, why would he have given us the cure to the C-virus?” Jill asked, trying to calm down the two men.

“To gain our trust!” Chris walked to the door.

Piers sat up from the bed. “I don’t believe that! When we were escaping the lab I saw fear in his eyes when Alex caught us! And why would he put himself in risk of die when we were at the park?!”

“I don’t know!” The Captain yelled. “But I am damn sure going to find out!” He said, walking out the door. “Until then, you and that thing are going to be monitored 24/7! Am I clear?!” He asked over his shoulder. When Piers didn’t answer, he turned around and looked at the Sargent. “I said! Am I clear?!”

“Yes, sir!” Piers stare his captain down, before the man left.

“Sorry, about him.” Jill said, shaking her head.

“Don’t apologize.” The Sargent said. “He’s right to not trust anything when it comes to Wesker.”

“I’ll talk to him.” The woman said pushing off the wall.

Piers nodded a response. “How’s Albert doing?”

“He’s fine. His wounds were nothing too serious. A few cuts and bruises.”

“That’s good.” Piers sighed as he sat back on the bed.

“He wants to see you. I’ll see about letting him come down here, but it’s going to have to be under supervision.”

“Thanks.”

“And the doctors are working on the cure as we speak. So it shouldn’t be too long before you are free from the virus.” Jill said, walking up to the bed. “Just give Chris some time to calm down and think thing through.” She smiled and turned to the door.

“I know.” Piers watched as Jill lift. ‘At least he isn’t trying to kill us.’ The two doctors from before walked back in. ‘These two on the other hand, might just do it for him.’

**Two days later.**

Jill walked into Albert’s room, Chris following behind her. The kid was tapping away on his phone, dressed in some of his Spiderman clothes and his light up shoes. The woman looked at Chris with a face that said. ‘He’s so cute! How can you say he’s evil?’ Chris’s only response was rolling his eyes and leaning against the wall by the door.

Albert look way from his phone and turned to them. “May I see Sargent Nivans, today?” He asked putting his phone down.

“No.” Chris said, quickly and a hint of anger in his voice.

Jill rolled her eye at the man. “Actually, yes. You can see Piers today.”

Albert jumped off the bed and placed his phone in his pocket. “I am ready.” He said, walking up to the woman.

“Jill, can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?” Chris said, in a low voice.

“Sure. After I take Albert to see Piers.” She said opening the door for the child. Chris growled under his breath and followed the two out. “So, Albert, how was your day so far?”

The three proceeded to the elevator. “Fine. The nurses have brought me more clothes. However it would seem they are too big for me at the moment.” The kid said as the doors closed.

“I’m sure you’ll grow into them.” The woman smiled.

“That is what they said.” The kid stated. “May I ask, why are all the nurses bringing all this stuff to me? I have not done anything to receive such kindness.”

“Well, you’re the first kid we’ve had here. The nurses usually have only wounded soldiers who are hitting on them. So having a kid here is a breath of fresh air for them.” Jill answered as the elevator stopped and doors opened. The three made their way down the white hallway to the sargent’s room. Jill pushed her code in and the door opened. To their surprise Dr. Webb was also inside talking to Piers.

“Dr. Webb, what are you doing here?” Chris asked.

“I was tell Mr. Nivans, we should have the cure ready for him in a few more days.” The doctor answered.

“Hello, Piers.” The kid said, walking up to the soldier. “How was your day?”

“Hey, Albert.” The man smiled, lifting the kid onto his bed. “I’ve been good.”

“Albert?” The doctor looked at the boy.

Albert looked at the scientist. “Hello. Are you Dr. Webb?”

“That’s right. Piers has told me about you.” The Doctor smiled. “Is it true you can move thing with your mind?”

“What?!” Chris asked, shocked and disturbed.

“Yes, it is true. I have telekinetic abilities.” The boy answered, once more as if he was talking about the weather.

The doctor was shaking with excitement. “Would it be possible to see a demonstration?”

“Of course, doctor.” With that Albert closed his eyes and waved his hand in front of himself. A pin in the doctor’s lab coat flew into the air. The boy opened his eyes and held out his hand for the pin to hover over. The three adults, that haven’t seen this before, stared in ‘aww’. Piers just smiled at the dumb faces and patted the boy’s shoulder.

“Incredible!” The doctor smiled.

“This is nothing.” Piers stated with a grin. “You should have seen him pull down a helicopter.”

“A helicopter?!” Once more Redfield was shocked.

“Yes. However, pulling down a plain while in flight is extremely tiring.” The boy said, before waving his hand and sending the pin back to the doctor. “Moving something like this is easy.”

“How much weight can you move?” Chris asked.

Piers eyed the Captain, who returned his gaze. “At max power I can lift a tank for approximately one minutes.” The boy answered, emotionless as ever.

“A tank?!” Everyone yelled.

“Yes.”

“When did you lift a tank?” Piers asked.

“Alex Wesker wanted to test my telekinetic abilities. She made me lift a tank over and over again. If I fainted, she would shock me with a stun rod and make me do it again.” This made the child look down at floor. “I didn't like those days.”

Piers sighed and patted the kids back. “It’s okay kid. No one is going to make you do that here.”

“I would like to run some test, if that would be okay?” The doctor said. “Nothing to extreme. Just some MRIs and some weight lifting.”

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” The Sargent said, wrapping an arm around the kid.

“Mr. Nivans, surely you must understand what this could mean for science, as well as, to understand the human mind.”

“He’s been through enough air-“

“It’s okay.” Albert spoke up.

Piers looked at the kid. “Are you sure?” He asked, staring into the deep blue eyes.

“Yes. This is what I wanted to do when we got to the BSAA, help them anyway I can.” Albert stated.

Piers sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Fine, but I want to be there for I can make sure it’s not to dangerous.”

“That’s agreeable.” The boy stated.

“We will have to wait to hear what the doctors upstairs say about his heath before we make any plans.” Jill started. “And Piers, you are still under quarantine.”

“That won’t be much longer.” Dr. Webb said. “Thanks to the information we received from Albert and the information we have from the Agent Birkin report. We should have a cure in a few days.”

“Hear that, kid?” Piers smiled. “Just a few more days.”

“Good.” Albert smiled. “Maybe we can actually go to the park without being attacked.”

“Oh, yeah.” The Sargent laughed. “I still owe you a ride on the swings.”

“The swings?” Jill wondered.

“I never been on one before.” Albert stated.

“I see.” Jill smiled, but couldn’t shake the feeling of sympathy for the boy.

“Just a few more days.” Piers leaned back on the bed, before jumping up at the thought of something. “Shit! What am I going to tell my mom?”


	6. Cure

Two days of waiting and the day finally came. Albert was walking back to his room with Jill when the two were stopped outside the room. “Hello, Nurse Joy.” The boy said. “How was your day?”

“It was good.” The Nurse said, opening the door for the two. “I heard tomorrow was the big day.”

Albert hopped on the bed and turned to face the two women. “Yes. Sargent Piers will be injected with the cure tomorrow at noon.”

“Are you excided?” Joy asked.

“’Excided’ isn’t the word I’ll use.” Jill said. “More like worry.”

“Worry? Why?”

“He keeps asking the doctors if they got the formula right. He went over it three times before he was happy with it.” Jill said, smiling.

Albert got under his blanket. “Agent Valentine, if the cure is not prosed in the right way it could-”

“I know it could cause the virus to mutate in unimaginable ways.” The agent said, taking a seat next to the bed.

“What about Piers? How’s he taking the news?” Nurse joy asked, fixing the blanket on Albert.

Jill sighed. “He’s ready to get out of quarantine. He also has been bugging the doctors to hurry.” She chuckled. “Doctor Webb was about ready to sedate him.”

Joy laughed at the thought of Doctor Webb trying to inject Piers with a sedative. “Well I hope everything goes well tomorrow. Piers was always one of our better patient. Even though he never liked the hospital, he was always so kind to me and the other nurse.”

“I’m sorry.” Albert said, laying back on the bed.

The two women were confused by that. “Why are you sorry, Albert?” Joy asked.

“Agent Valentine said, the wounded soldiers that come here hit on you and the other nurses. Why the BSAA would allow their soldiers to abuse you, I do not understand.” Both women stared at the boy for a moment before Laughing. Albert looked at the two confused at their reaction. “I don’t see what’s so funny. Being abusive is not something to laugh at.” The boy said, crossing his arms.

“N-no it’s not.” Joy said, taking a breath to calm down. “Let me explain. When Jill said hitting on us, she didn’t mean physical.”

“I meant romantically.” Jill said, standing up.

“Why would they do that?” Albert asked, still looking confused.

Joy chuckled. “You’ll understand when you’re older.” She said, tucking the boy in.

With that the two women left the boy to sleep.

“Jill!” Chris called from down the hall.

Jill sighed as the man walked up to her. “Yes, Chris?” She asked sending a quick ‘goodbye’ to Joy.

“Why are you letting that _thing_ see the cure used on Piers tomorrow?” The man asked.

“That ’thing’ has a name. And he made the cure we are going to give Piers. He has a right to see it for himself.” She stated.

“He shouldn’t be here!” Stated Chris. “He should be in a cell, with all the other bio-terrorist!”

“Dr. Webb is okay with him see the test and so am I.” Jill said, glaring at the man. With a sigh she shook her head. “Wesker was an asshole. I’m not arguing that. But this kid hasn’t done anything wrong-”

“Yet!” Chris said. “How do we know he’s not planning something?”

“Well… when he does do something we will stop him. But for now he is just a kid who is trying to help.” Jill took a step closer to her partner. “Can’t you just, give him a chance?”

Chris huffed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “He is going to bring a lot of trouble.” He said, looking at his partner. Jill just stared back not blinking. “But I’ll try to be nice.”

Jill smiled. “That’s all I ask.” She said, giving the man a kiss on the cheek, before walking away.

“I still don’t trust him!” He yelled, before walking away.

Both were unaware that the door to Albert’s room was opened a crack.

**The Next Day**

Albert sat up and looked outside, then turned to his phone and looked at the image on the screen. The door to his room open and he quickly press a button to close the image.

“You ready to go?” Joy asked, with a smile.

Albert looked at her with his usual blank face then down at his phone and with a heavy sigh stepped off his bed. “I’m ready.”

“Is something wrong, sweetie?” Joy asked, taking his hand and walking to the elevator.

“I’m okay.” Albert said, looking down at the floor.

Joy wanted to say something when the elevator ringed and Jill stood looking at the two. “Good morning.” Jill said, smiling.

“Morning.” Joy said, greeting.

“Good morning, Albert.”

“Good morning, Agent Valentine.” Albert said, walking into the elevator, still looking at the floor.

“Is he okay?” Jill whispered to Joy.

“I think he’s nervous about today’s test.”

“I can hear you.” Albert said, looking up at the two. “And I’m not nervous. The cure will work.” He stated.

“Then there’s nothing to worry about.” Joy said, smiling again.

Jill said nothing as she pushed the floor button. With a wave goodbye to the nurse the doors closed. She looked at the kid with uncertain filling. “So… You want to talk about what’s wrong or do you just want to sit there and mope?” She said crossing her arms.

“I’m not sitting.” The boy stated, crossing his arms.

Jill held in her chuckle. “Okay, what’s wrong?”

Albert looked at the woman. They stared at each other for a moment before the elevator came to a stop. “I don’t want to discuss this.” With that the boy walked out the elevator.

‘So stubborn. Just like Chris.’ She thought, following the kid out. She stopped at the lab the test was scheduled to be in. “As I said yesterday, you can’t be in the room as the test, but you can watch from an observation room.”

“That will suffice.” The boy said, taking a seat and looking down into the test room.

Inside the room was Piers restrained to a bed, Dr. Webb with a few other Doctors and Chris standing next to the sergeant. Piers and the captain talking as the doctors prepared for the test. Once the sergeant saw the kid in the next room, he waved with his good arm a smile on his face. Albert gave a small smile in return, with a wave.

“We are ready to get started.” Dr. Webb announced, tapping away on a computer. Chris took a step away from the bed. “Okay. Filling the syringe.” A machine to the side began to fill a syringe with a light blue liquid. One of the doctors took it from the machine and placed it into an injection gun. Webb ready Piers’ arm for the shot. “We don’t know how you’re going to react to the cure, so we are going to add some extra restraints.” Two of the doctors placed three more straps over the soldier.

“Thanks, Doc. Just what I needed.” Piers said, with a grin.

“Are we ready?” Webb asked, the others. When everyone nodded, the doctor took the gun and pointed at Piers’ arm. “Here we go.” He said, pushing the needle in. In the deafening silence, everyone inside the room and watching from outside, could hear the pull of the trigger.

Piers grunted in discomfort as the serum made its way into his vain. “That felt weird.”

“Talk to us, Piers.” Chris said, looking over the soldier. “How are you feeling?”

“His heartrate is slightly up.” One of the doctors said.

Piers took a breath and looked at everyone. “I feel fi-“ The soldier’s eyes rolled to the back as his heartrate skyrocketed.

“PIERS!” Chris yelled, watching helplessly as the man on the bed screamed in pain.

Dr. Webb and the others tried to find out what was wrong. Piers’ mutated arm began to bubble and shrink. With one violent scream and a jolted, the soldier broke free of two of the straps on his chest and freed his human hand. The doctors and Chris held him down as he tried to twist and thrash around.

Jill tried to pull Albert away from the window, only for the boy to push her hands away and stepped closer to the window. She stepped closer to him and looked at the scene unfold. Piers screamed and broke free of the last few straps left. His mutated arm slashed and knocked a doctor into a wall, making him pass out. Albert ran to the door that linked the two rooms, before Jill could stop him.

“Stop!” Albert shouted and held his hands out in front of him. Piers ether could not hear him or was not listening as he continued to fight agents the doctors. “STOP!” He shouted and forced the soldier down with his mind.

Piers still thrash around, but could not fight the invisible barrier pushing him down. The doctors and Chris backed away from the bed, letting the kid hold him as they got more straps on the man. Webb watched the Piers’ heartrate slow down. The mutated arm soon turned into a nub at the end of Piers’ shoulder. The marks on his face had become faded and lighter than his normal skin tone.

By time the change was over, Albert was breathing heave and sweating. Piers had finally calmed down and was now unconscious. Albert walked over to the bed and looked at the sleeping man. With a deep breath, the boy reached for the Sargent’s hand. Before he could touch the hand, a sharp pain came from his arm. Looking down he saw what looked like a dart in his left arm. Everything began to spin, his eyes felt heave and soon everything went dark. The last thing he could tell was someone’s arm wrapped around him.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Jill asked, running into the room. She looked to the boy in Chris’s arms and pulled out the dart.

“I was just about ask you that.” A man in a suit with stars on his shoulders said, walking in with four guards, one of which had a dart gun. “Would anyone like to tell me why this _thing_ is here?”

“General Hale.” Chris said, with a nod. “What are you doing here, sir?”

The man was tall, blond with some gray at his sides. “I got a call telling me that a threat to national security was here.” He looked at the unconscious boy. “I’m disappointed that the BSAA would allow a high risk target to walk free in their building.” The man stated. “Why is this _thing_ not in a cell?” He pointed to Albert.

“Sir, the boy was the one who made the cure to the C-virus.” Chris said, placing the boy on the bed next to Piers.

“And you listened to _it_?” Hale asked, disgusted. “Who knows what that _thing_ did. It could have made the virus stronger.”

“I doubt that.” Dr. Webb said, looking at one of the computers. “There is no sigh of the virus in Sargent Piers system.”

“Nevertheless, I want that _thing_ in a cell now.” The General ordered his men.

Jill stepped in front of the two guards. “Now hold on! You can’t do that!”

“That _thing_ is too dangerous to let loose.” Hale said, once again ordering his men to take the sleeping boy.

“General, you don’t have the right to do-” Chris said, trying to block the men from the boy.

“Captain Redfield, you out of everyone should know what this abomination is capable of.” Hale said, annoyed at how they were not moving out of the way. “Now move asi-“

“What’s going on here?” A new voice asked. Everyone turned to see the former director of the BSAA walking in.

“Director O’Brian. Maybe you could talk some sense to these people.” Hale said, crossing his arms.

“I’m not director anymore.” O’Brian said, turning to the two BSAA agents. “Chris, Jill. How have you been?”

“Good, sir.” Chris said, nodding to the man.

“We would be better if these guys would leave us.” Jill said, turning to the men.

“Yes, I heard about the kid.” O’Brian said, looking at the kid sleeping. “I don’t see how this is a threat to national security.”

“That _thing_ is a threat to the world!” Hale said, pointing to the child. “I want _it_ in a cell, now!”

O’Brian ‘hmm’ and nodded. “General, you don’t have the right or authority to have a child placed into a prison cell.”

“What?!”

“The BSAA is an international organization that is backed by the United Nations.” The former director said. “Because of that, only an order from the UN can make the BSAA do that. You will have to take it up with them.” Jill and Chris smiled at O’Brian outsmarting the general.

General Hale growled, before snapping his fingers and walking out the room, with his men following. “Thanks for the help.” Jill said.

“It bought you some time.” O’Brian said, looking at the kid. “So… This is Albert Wesker’s clone.”

“Yes, sir.” Chris said, also looking at the sleeping child.

Looking closely at the boy, O’Brian ‘hmm’. “It’s hard to believe this kid came from a monster like that.” He sighed. “How is Piers doing?”

“His vitals are stable.” Webb said. “Besides his arm, he’s fine physically.”

“That’s good to hear.” The former director said. “How is my nephew doing?” He asked turning to Chris.

“Good, sir.” The captain answered. “A little green around the edges, but a good soldier.”

“Good, good.” O’Brian sighed. “I’ll try to slow down the general from placing the kid in a cell. You guys are going to have to come up with a plan to keep him out of prison.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jill said, nodding.

With one more sigh, O’Brian walked to the door. Everyone heard an ‘I’m getting to old for this’ as the man left. Chris smirked at the old man.

A grown pulled everyone out of their thoughts. “W-What happened?” Piers asked, rubbing his eyes. Looking at his stub of a shoulder. “Did it work?!”

“Yeah.” Jill answered. “But now we have a bigger problem.”

Five minutes later, Piers was jumping out of the bed and punching Chris in the face shouting. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!”


	7. Attack

Chris rubbed his jaw as one of the nurses brought him an ice pack. “Piers. The news was bound to get out sooner or later.” Jill said, looking over her partner.

“I’m not going to let them lock up a kid, all because he is the clone of Wesker.” Piers stated.

“Piers. We have to think about this.” Chris said, holding the ice pack to his jaw. “The kid has helped us make a cure to the C-virus faster than we could. And that’s going to be great in the fight against Neo-Umbrella. But the BSAA can’t fight global threats without the help of the UN.”

Just then, the door opened and walked in O’Brian. “Good, you’re awake.” He said looking at Piers. “How are you feeling, son?”

“Fine, sir.” The Sargent answered. “A little tried, but other than that, good.”

“Good, good.” O’Brian looked to the kid and sighed. “I trust Jill and Chris have told you what has happened?”

“Yes, sir.” Piers looked down to the boy asleep next to him.

O’Brian sighed. “I talked to my friends in the UN.” He said as the nurses left the room.

“And?” Piers looked to the man.

“And the UN is going to have an emergency meeting in a mouth about what to do with the kid.” With a tired sigh the former director said. “It doesn’t look good for him.”

“Jesus!” Jill said, shaking her head. “The UN takes forever when it comes to making a decision on bigger things like supplies and equipment. But when it comes to deciding to put a kid in prison, they jump right on it.”

“They can’t just throw him in prison! He’s only seven years old!” Piers yelled.

“Piers, we will try to do what we can for the kid.” O’Brian stated. “But it doesn’t look good for him.”

“Even if he isn’t placed in prison, where would we put him?” Chris asked. “We can’t just let a seven year old walk out of here.”

“And we can’t put him in the system.” Jill said.

“I want to adopt him.” Piers said. The rest of the room looked at him uncertain on how to react to that statement. When no one said anything, Piers repeated himself. “I want to adopt him.”

“You what?” Piers looked down to Albert. “What did you say?” The boy asked.

“I want to adopt you.” The soldier told the boy.

“Incredible!” Dr. Webb stated looking Albert over. “That dart had enough tranquilizer to keep a full grown man asleep for hours.”

“My body burns drugs faster than normal people.” The boy explained.

“This could work.” O’Brian said, with his hand on his chin. “If Piers adopts Albert, it could give the UN a reason to reconsider.”

“But adoption takes mouths to file and process.” Dr. Webb said, looking at the boy and Piers. “Not only that, sergeant you are going to be on quarantine for the next few days.”

“I have some old friends, from my police days, that can help speed things up.” Jill said, pulling out her phone and walking out the room.

“I will see about giving us more time.” O’Brian said, following after Jill.

“You are going to need a birth certificate, if you want to adopt him.” Webb said. “I will contact some people to have one made for Albert.” The man sighed. “Although, it would be better if we change the kids name for something more pleasant.”

Piers looked to Albert, who was looking as he was trying to figure something out. “We… will get back to you on that, Doc.” Webb just nodded and walked out the room. Leaving Piers, Chris and Albert alone together.

The room was awkwardly silent as the two men looked at one another. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Chris asked, breaking the silence.

Piers looked into his captain’s eyes. “Yes.” He stated, without a doubt.

Chris looked back into the man’s eyes, before he sighed. “Okay. I’ll see what I could do to help.” The sergeant grinned. “But, you may want to have a plan B if things don’t go your way.”

“Already got one.” Nivans smiled. “If all else fells, me and the kid take the jeep and hit the road.” The captain chuckled at the plan. “Speaking of the jeep, how are the repairs coming.”

“I had everyone on the team pitch in so it should be done soon.” Chris stated. “For now, you need to worry about what you are going to do for your last three days of quarantine.”

Piers chuckled at his captain. “Don’t remind me. I’ve been here for a few days and I already feel like braking out.”

“Captain Redfield?” Albert spoke up.

“Yes?” Chris eyed the boy.

“Would it be okay, for me and Piers to have a moment to talk?”

The captain’s eyebrow slowly rose. “I see no reason why you can’t.” He looked at Piers, who had a confused face as well. “I’ll be back later.” He said, nodding to Nivans and turning to the door.

When the door closed, Piers turned to the boy, who was getting off the bed. “What’s on your mind, kid?” He asked, unsure of what this could be about.

Quickly Albert turned around and looked at the man. “Why are you doing this?” Pier’ eyes widen. “Why are you adopting me? No one asked you to do that.”

“No one asked me to.” Piers stated.

“I don’t understand.” Albert said. “What reason is there for you to do this?”

The soldier chuckled. “I think you deserve to have a right to live a normal life, outside.” Albert looked confused, as if he was trying to put something together. “I want to adopt you because, I want to.”

“I still don’t understand.”

Piers laughed and patted the bed for the boy to sit down next to him. “One day you will.” He stated, as he covered the boy with the blanket. “But right now, you look like you haven’t slept in days.”

“Don’t need as much sleep as you.” The boy stated.

“Maybe. But staying up for two days straight isn’t good.” The man looked down at boy. “And before you ask. It was Jill who told me.”

Albert turned to his side and rested his head on the man’s side. “I was working on the cure. Making sure it was made properly. And I got sleep last night.”

“True. But I’m tired. And I am not going to let you out of my sight, until we have everything fixed with the UN.”

As the soldier began to drift off Albert’s cut in. “What should I change my name to?”

With a tried smirk, Piers answered. “That is up to you.” He settled back down and closed his eyes.

“Piers?”

“Yeah?”

“If you adopt me, then will my last name be Nivans?”

The man’s eyes shot open. He looked down at the Albert. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it will.”

Albert pulled himself closer to Piers’ side. “I’ll like that.”

Time Skip

Piers was moved from his room in the labs to one next to Albert, or Al for short. As the two sat in the sergeant’s room, discussing what they were going to do when they could finally leave the BSAA.

“Just wait, there’s a great amusement park a few hours away.” Piers smiled. “I’ll take you on all the best rides.”

“I doubt I am tall enough to go on many rides.” The boy said, as he was drawing something.

“True.” The man nodded. “Looks like we will have to stay near the kid section.”

“If you wish.” Al said, not looking up from what he was doing.

The man looked at the boy. Since the UN found out about Al, they took away his phone and had two guards at his door at all times. Thankfully, the nurses were kind enough to bring the boy some paper and colors to keep him busy. When Piers got closer to the kid and really looked at what he was drawing, his mind froze at the art work.

“What are you drawing?” He asked slowly pulling the paper away. Holding the paper to the light, Piers saw what looked like an arm. But not a regular arm. This arm had wires and screws. “What is this? A robot arm.” The picture was so detailed it looked almost real.

“It is something I been working on.”

“I’ll say.” Piers said, still amazed by the kids art skills.

“I’ve began designing a prosthetic to replace your arm.” Al said, pointing to the man’s right shoulder.

“Wait! This is for me?” The man’s eyes widen. “You can make this arm.”

“With the right parts, yes.”

“But this is a mechanical arm, not a human arms.”

“What is the human body? It is a machine. A very complex machine, but a machine none the less.” Al stated taking back the picture. “It has a brain that works like a super computer.”

“Yeah. But my parts are made with flesh and bones, not metal.” The man chuckled.

“I am working on-” The boy stopped as the room shook.

“What Was that?” Piers said getting up from his bed and looking out the window. A cloud of smoke was rising from the ground.

“What is it?” Al asked, walking to the window. Only for the soldier to grab him and pull him to the door.

“What’s happening?” Piers asked the men out his door.

“We are under attack! Some B.O.W’s are being dropped from helicopter and some just crashed into the doors down stairs!” One of the guards, Paul, said, pulling out his machine gun and seeing if it was fully loaded.

The second soldier, Johnny, had his hand to his ear. “We need to get all non-essential personnel to the underground labs!”

“Give me a gun.” Piers said holding out his hand.

“Can’t do that, Sir!” Paul said, walking to the elevators. “We will escort you to the labs for safety!”

“I’ll feel safer with a gun!” Piers argued, pulling Al with him.

Johnny pushed the button to the elevator and turned to look at the three. “We should be okay.” He stated as the elevator ringed. He turned to face the opening doors, when a large claw scratched at him. “FUCK!” The man yelled as his left arm was cut open and he was thrown to the ground.

The hunter charged at Paul, who took aim and unloaded into the monster. Too late, the beast slashed at the man, cutting his throat open. Piers took Johnny’s gun and fired at the hunter. With one last screech the B.O.W fell. Piers looked to Paul, Al sat next to the fallen soldier, holding the man’s hand as his eyes closed. Albert placed the hand over the man chest and pulled the soldier’s knife out of its holder.

A loud scream pulled Piers out of his thoughts and to the hallway. Nurse Joy was running towards the group, three lickers on her heels. “HELP! PLEASE!”

“GET DOWN!” Piers yelled as he took aim. Joy dropped to the floor and covered her head. Johnny pulled out his hand gun and joined in firing on the B.O.Ws.

Two lickers fell to the onslaught of bullets, while the last jumped on the ceiling and launched itself at the soldiers. Piers couldn’t reload fast enough with one arm and ducked down. The licker landed on the wall behind him and fired its tongue at the one arm man. Albert pushed the man out of the way and grabbed the tongue. The licker hissed as it tried to pull its tongue back. Albert held the knife he got from Paul and cut the long organ off.

The licker hissed and screeched long enough for Piers and Johnny to reload. “SHUT UP!” Johnny shouted and fired.

Once the licker was dead, Nurse Joy walked over to the men. “Oh my god!” She gasped once she saw the dead body of Paul.

“Nurse Joy!” Albert pulled the woman out of her thoughts. “We need your help!” He said, holding some bandages to Johnny’s arm.

The nurse marched over and began to look the wound over. “You are going to need stiches.” She stated, adding pressure. “We need to get to the underground labs.”

Piers remover Paul’s belt with ammo and put it on. “Take Al with you.” He said, reloading everything.

“No!” Albert said. “I’m coming with you.”

“No you’re not!” The man stated. “You are going to the labs, where I know you will be safe!” The two glared at one another for a moment, before a screech made everyone look down the hallway.

“We can talk inside!” Joy said, holding the elevator door open and helping Johnny in. Piers and Albert stepped on the elevator, making sure nothing was coming after them.

After a moment the elevator stopped on the second floor and open. The sound of gunfire and the screeches felled the air, as BSAA soldiers fought B.O.Ws.

Piers stepped off and pushed the lab’s floor. “Take Albert to the labs!” He ordered.

“No! I’m coming with you!” Albert tried to step off as well but was pulled back by Nurse Joy.

“Sorry, kid.” Piers smirked.

“NO!” Albert yelled, trying to get free of the woman’s hold. But it was too late, the doors closed and the elevator began to move again. The boy was finally allowed to move again, only to bang on the doors.

“It will be okay, kid.” Johnny said, giving a small smile at the boy.

Joy rubbed the boys back as they waited for them to stop. “We need to get you somewhere safe.” Albert nodded and took a seat in a corner.

When the doors opened again, the sounds of people rushing around and shouting was everywhere. Wounded soldiers and other people filled the hall, as nurses and doctors tried to help.

Nurse Joy wrapped Johnny’s good arm around herself and helped him up. “Come on! Let’s get you fixed up!” As she stepped off and helped the man walk forward. She could barely hear the sound of the doors of the elevator closing over the crowd. Looking back she saw Albert still on the elevator. “ALBERT! NO!”


End file.
